Meeting Again
by Asmodel
Summary: one shot,traduit de l'anglais. Deux ans après la fin de SDK. [KyoYuya]


Voila un fic que j'ai traduite de l'anglais, c'est la première alors il y a des tournures un peu maladroites… Désolée…

Rien ne m'appartient, les persos sont à Kamijo Akimine et l'histoire à dark-angel-rising.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤O¤¤

Meeting Again

Cela faisait deux ans que Kyo avait retrouvé son corps, et que Yuya l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé aux cotés de l'Homme aux Mille Victimes sa vie de chasseuse de primes était plutôt inutile et ennuyeuse. Elle regrettait ardemment le temps où elle suivait respectueusement les pas de Kyo, le regardant combattre adversaire après adversaire et remportant toujours la victoire. Tigre Rouge lui manquait avec ses commentaires pervers et sa drague éhontée, Yukimura et son sourire quelque peu déroutant lui manquait, Bon et Mahiro, et Akira, et Sasuke-kun lui manquaient… Et plus que tout Kyo lui manquait. Tout de lui lui manquait, ses yeux, sa voix, sa présence…

Elle avait pleuré quand il était parti, ressentant subitement la solitude qu'elle avait éprouvée quand son frère avait été tué. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, personne chez qui rentrer, et maintenant qu'elle avait rempli la mission de sa vie, plus rien pour quoi vivre. Ils lui avaient tous proposé de venir avec eux mais elle avait poliment refusé chaque offre. Elle se fichait de savoir que si elle allait avec Tigre et Mahiro à Edo elle aurait eu tout ce qu'elle désirait ; que si elle allait avec Akira sa vie serait un compte de fées sans fin ; la perspective de vivre chaque jour de nouvelles aventures avec Yukimura et les guerriers Sanada à Kudoyama. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Kyo. Elle voulait rester toujours à ses cotés, peu importe la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle aurait à traverser.

Mais Kyo était parti. Il avait disparut au milieu de la nuit sans laisser d'indice sur sa destination.

En ce moment elle logeait dans une auberge bon marché d'un village à quelques kilomètres de Kyoto. Sa chambre sentait la poussière et le futon était mangé par les mites et défoncé. Elle pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu dormir dehors, mais il semblait qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Elle sursauta et se retourna en entendant le tonnerre approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'avec un grognement de frustration elle se lève et aille dans le jardin mal entretenu.

Elle imaginait que se devait être magnifique quand cet endroit avait été construit, les ravissants cerisiers se tenant à coté de la petite mare, les pétales flottants sur la calme surface. Elle marchait sur les dalles froides ; ses pieds nus chatouillés par l'herbe haute, regardant les nuages se rassembler au loin en faisant disparaître les étoiles brillant au-dessus. La seule source de lumière était la lune brillante, presque pleine, sa lumière argentée lançant un sort sur le jardin. Elle était tellement absorbée par la beauté sauvage et animale de l'endroit qu'elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette d'un homme nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de l'auberge.

" Tu ne devrait pas être à l'intérieur, en train de dormir ? " demanda-t-il, la faisant sursauter et saisir son fidèle pistolet. Il sourit, son visage caché par l'ombre. Elle était toujours la même.

Se levant, il se pencha vers elle ; la grâce avec laquelle il se mouvait dans une telle obscurité était incroyable. Il rit doucement et regarda le canon de son revolver.

" Tu n'as pas du tout changé, planche à pain. "

L'arme percuta le sol avec petit bruit, et l'expression de chasseuse de prime de Yuya avait disparu, remplacé par un air de surprise et peut-être de soulagement.

"Kyo…" souffla-t-elle, le regardant fixement. Soudainement, elle s'agrippa à sa poitrine, respirant l'odeur qui était indubitablement celle de Kyo.

Il fut surpris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, quand elle le serra dans ses bras, et bien que ce contact soit inattendu il ne la repoussa pas et ne dit rien, savourant son contact pendant un moment.

" Je vois que je t'ai manqué" finit-il par murmurer dans ses cheveux. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, et le lâcha, le regardant. "Kyo… Que fais-tu ici? "

" Je me promenais" répondit-il brièvement. " Au fait …" Il tendit la main si vite que Yuya ne la vit même pas. "Hmmm… Tu es toujours très plate. Est-ce que tu as mangé correctement? " Elle devint écarlate et recula, rougissant devant lui, ses mains protégeant sa poitrine. Il rit, faisant s'assombrir fortement le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour retourner dans sa chambre, quand il attrapa son poignet, appuyant son dos contre lui. Son petit corps pressé fermement contre son ventre et sa poitrine musclés, sa main toujours bien agrippée à son poignet, et son autre bras l'entourant avec assurance, son nez fourré dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent mais elle ne lutta pas contre son étreinte, se détendant au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans elle sentait que tout allait bien.

Il l'éloigna un peu de lui, et regarda dans ses yeux, la lumière de la lune faisant encore plus ressortir les émeraudes profondes sur sa peau pale.

De tous ses compagnons elle avait été la plus dure à laisser. Il haïssait quand elle pleurait, il haïssait quand elle était blessée, il ne pouvait décrire la rage pure qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait pensé l'avoir perdue, à cause d'Akira en premier, et après à cause des dragons d'eau de Shinrei. Et malgré tout ce dans quoi il l'avait entraînée, elle le suivait en lui disant que s'il osait se faire tuer elle irait le chercher jusqu'en enfer pour le ramener. Il l'aimait. Chaque parcelle obstinée, bruyante et immature d'elle.

Ne contrôlant pas totalement ses gestes, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune protestation, il se pencha davantage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut le souffle coupé, mais répondit rapidement à son baiser, sa main agrippant son kimono comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse. Ses mains à lui jouaient dans ses cheveux d'or soyeux, la rapprochant de lui.

Sa langue dansait sur ses lèvres, les séparant et lui permettant d'entrer dans sa bouche humide.

A titre d'essai elle commença à caresser doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire, envoyant un frisson de plaisir le long de son dos.

"Kyo…" murmura-t-elle doucement alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Il sourit, aimant la façon dont elle prononçait son nom. Il se pencha à nouveau ; totalement absorbé par l'idée de re-capturer ses lèvres douces, mais s'arrêta en voyant son expression.

Elle semblait être au bord des larmes, et sa silhouette semblait fatiguée et brisée.

"Tu va disparaître à nouveau n'est-ce pas? Je vais me réveiller demain matin et me rendre compte que tu es déjà parti."

Kyo était dérangé qu'elle pense cela, et il l'était encore plus quand il réalisa que l'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Après tout il était un démon qui voulait être le plus fort, et il avait de nombreux ennemis. Et si ces ennemis découvraient qu'il y avait une femme voyageant avec lui, plus spécialement une femme qui le faisait sentir aussi humain qu'il pouvait l'être… Il ne voulait pas penser au danger dans lequel sa présence la mettrait.

Il lâcha lentement son corps mince et elle glissa dans l'herbe fraîche. Il ne bougea pas, regardant sa forme effondrée. Ses doux cheveux dorés glissèrent sur son visage, cachant des yeux larmoyants. Elle leva soudainement le regard vers lui, et il fit involontairement un pas en arrière en voyant qu'elle souriait. C'était un sourire doux et triste, avec des larmes cristallines aux coins de ses yeux.

"Tu ne change pas Kyo." Dit-elle d'un ton las, souriant toujours.

Il sourit d'un air narquois à cette remarque et l'attira contre lui, savourant le contact de son corps contre le sien.

Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras depuis longtemps, probablement depuis Aokigahara, quand il avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais savoir que ce n'était pas son corps mais celui de Kyoshiro qui en aurait le plaisir l'avait empêché de la toucher sauf quand c'était nécessaire.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa voix douce.

"Je me fiche qu'il y ait du danger, Kyo. J'ai affronté les Mibu à tes cotés, et après eux je pense que je peux faire face à tout ce qui se présentera sur ton chemin."

"Ne sois pas vaniteuse."

_Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le parais._

"La vanité n'a rien à y voir, Kyo."

_Je me moque d'affronter la mort à nouveau, tant que tu es avec moi._

"Ne t'en prends pas à moi si tu te fais tuer."

_Reste à mes cotés, et je te protègerai au péril de ma vie._

"Alors ne soit pas vexé quand je te donnerai pour avoir la récompense du million de ryo."

_Je ne te laisserai jamais._

"Très bien."

"Très bien."

Et dans le jardin envahi par l'herbe et laissé sans soins d'une sombre auberge hors de Kyoto, le silence régnait tandis que deux personnes s'étant inconsciemment et ardemment cherchées l'une l'autre pendant la majeure partie de deux années étaient finalement réunies. Et il commença à pleuvoir.

¤¤O¤¤

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Rewiews please.


End file.
